Wild
by Dark Dragon 4x4
Summary: And so it was degreed, that the 12 districts Panem, Shall offer up a tribute, of one young man and women, between the ages of 12 and 18, to be trained in the art of survival, and to be prepared, to fight to the death.


**Disclaimer**** – i do not own the hunger games!**

**Hello :P im SUPER excited for the hunger games movie, and to help calm me down, im writing this fanfiction ^^ enjoy :P **

**please note that in the fanfic, the mockingjay never happened..**

* * *

><p>A girl was laying in bed...she had long wavy red hair, her eyes were a deep green, and she had little freckles on her nose...she stared at the roof, <em>3 more days<em>...The thought rolled around in her head...she shook it, she had avoided being reaped all this time why now? Out of all them, what were the chances of either her, her brothers, or her sister of getting reaped? She remembered...she had 28 entries, the most anyone could have if they didn't take Tesserae...she couldn't help but be thankful that they were one of the richer folks of district 12..she had 28 entries, her first brother also had 28...he was the same age...she smiled at the thought of him...he was so sweet, so innocent... _He wouldn't last a day_...she sighed then thought about her younger brother...he had 5 because he was 16...he was tough, a leader, and also caring to his family...she chuckled at a memory, the 2 were fishing outside of district 12..they didn't care if they were caught even though they should have been, he had caught a fish, he was only 10 so she helped, they brought the fish home and had a feast of goat milk, bread, and fish..._it was also my first year that my name was entered..._her final sibling, and also her youngest, was her sister, she was 13 and growing fast... she had 2... "Kelena!" her mother called from down stairs..she got up and headed own, they lived in a small 2 stories house with 6 rooms, one for her, one for her sister, one for both her brothers, one for the parents, and the final 2 were the kitchen and the dining room...

At the dinning room she saw all her siblings were there, her brother of the same age, his name was Felo, he had short blonde hair and baby blue eyes that sparkled. There was her younger brother, Spes, had spiky black hair and green eyes, he had gotten the black hair form their grandmother...and finally her sister, Aplic, she had the same red hair only hers was short...she had the blue eyes of their mother and had the voice of a bell...she sat down and smiled, and looked down at breakfast, a glass of goat milk and a slice of bread...not much but it would have to do...

Kelena was walking down district 12's streets with a bag hung over her shoulder. She headed into the poorer parts of the district. Kelena may not look it but she was a amazing wood chipper, she could make anything, just give her a block of wood and in about an hour you could have a mockingjay, a wild turkey, or even a goat! It was a nice income for her family and it helped her take her mind of the often sold them at the black market place but there was a man that simply adored her art and whenever he had the money to spare he bought them. She couldn't help but feel guilty so she often tossed in free bread when she had some to spare...when she reached his house she kncoked, he lived in a 1 store, 1 room house...when he answered he smiled. "Why hello, did you finish my request?" Kelena nodded, this was one she wanted to finish in a hurry, she dropped the bag then reached into it and pulled out a small, wooden, statue of a peacekeeper... "I dont know why you wanted this.." He smiled, he had grey hair and his smile was missing a tooth. "You see, if i have this on my front step maybe they will show me a bit of respect!" he chuckled then dropped a coin into Kelena's hand. "Take care" 'You too Matu" then she turned and left

School was decent...she at lunch she sat with her BFF, "Hi penny" a short little girl with curled brown hair looked at Kelena. "Hi!" The two sat and began to eat...the lunch room was quit..it often was in the week that the reaping takes place in, knowing that 2 people will leave and likely never come back... the unspoken words hung in the air like a sick fog...the same thought on everyone's mind ,_3 more days,_

School ended and Kelena let out a sigh of relief..it was her favorite part of the day...she looked ariound her then headed to the fence and waited to see if she heard a buzz...none...she sneaked though a hole she had made a while ago and waited...finally Spes appered. "Hey sis" she smiled...2 days a week they went out to explore, she often looked for wood, Spes was the one that was good at hunting...they talked then went out to search, they found some berries and ate, this was the most fun she had in weeks! And finally sun set hit... Spes and Kelena got up and headed home, the fun sapped out of them when the thought ran across their mind..._2 more days_...

Everyone was getting ready...Kelena had gotten her best dress out and was helping out Aplic finding a dress...tomorrow would be the reaping...the 77th hunger games...she remember how she had to watch her friends die...it still scarred her...at breakfast nobody talked...their mother was trying her best to be cheerful but was failing..Kelena felt sorry for her mother...she had 4 times the chance of a mother of a single child of having their child reaped... she shook her head...this would be her and Felo's last year... after that only Aplic and Spes would be entered...then they too would out grow it and they would all live...right? She hoped...they had canceled school today in order to get ready...she gulped...she thought it was more of an excuse for you to think about the next day...she decided a walk would help clear her head...

Looking around her she could see tons of people getting ready, wearing their best clothes...sadly they weren't the best, almost all had rips and dirt on it...peackeepers were walking about and parents were now spending more amount of time with the children, she went over to penny's house, liker her, she was one of the more ricer folks...she knocked on the door and waited...Pennys father. Belro, answered "Hi is penny there?" he nodded then turned to call penny down...she came wearing a rather pretty green dress...it was a light green with a dark green lace and silver strip on the hip. "Hi Kelena" yelled Penny who then jumped and hugged her. "Hows it going?" "Rather well" Kelena answered..penny never did good during reaping, she always broke down crying...reason? Her brother was reaped and killed...

The spent the rest of the day berrying picking outside the fence..Penny didn't go out much but when she did it was the happiest Kelena ever say her...of course when they say the sun setting, a sickening feeling fell down on them..._Tomorow..._

When Kelena awoke it was like a block of cement was pushing her down.._Today was the day._..wanting to have it over with she got up and headed down stairs..her borthers and sister were waiting...all ready..Kelena ate, got ready then waited along with her siblings for their mother, she came down wearing a red dress. It had a little rip in it but all in all it was pretty..."Let's go" And she followed her mother out

She stood with the other girls...knowing how 1 person here would leave..she looked at penny..she had 28 too, while many kids here had over 40...the odds were in their favor of not getting picked...a lady walked up onto the stage...she wore a pink suit, she was covered in make up and had a smile plastered onto her face, _Effie Trinket_, "Hello and welcome to the 77th annual hunger games, today we will select one boy and girl to have the _honor_ of representing district 12" she walked over to the girls bowl..."Ladies first" she put her finger in the bowl, her fingers gazed the little papers, then she pushed her hand in, grabbed a piece of paper and pulled it out.. "Aplica Felkeno" the feeling in her stomach bursted into a full blown panic! She started screaming "No! NO!" she watched the peacekeepers start to escort her up to the stage, the words flew out of her mouth before she even thought it "I volunteer!" she could her Aplica cry out "No!" "How nice! It is a repeat of the 74th hunger games" said Effie after a quick recover from the shock...Kelena remembered those games...a girl had volunteered for her sister and now she was walking the same steps...she walked up onto the stage. Kelena could see her mother crying, her brothers fighting to stay calm, and Aplica...she was crying her eyes out...no doubt blaming herself for Kelena's volunteer. Effie then walked over to the boys bowl, she garbbed a paper and pulled it out "Gralea Pitsro" she looked over and saw a boy walk up form the 18 year olds, he had a tan and spiky black hair like her brothers... Effie then spoke "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!", Kelena and Gralea were put into a tent, where people from the district could come and say their fare-wells..first up for Kelena was Aplica.."Your so stupid" Aplica yelled then she ran over and hugged her.. "It's alright.." "No its not! You are going to be killed and then we will be left along!" Kelena knew this will be likely but she had to make her sister feel better..."Are you saying i have no chance?" Kelena said with a fake offending look...'N- i mean..." then Aplica say Kelena's look and giggled..she then pulled something out of her pocket..."Here, can this be your token? Mom and the boys have agreed" Kelena looked at the item...it was a little braclet, it was made out of pink sting and had a little charm on it, the charm resembled a rose...she smiled then kissed Aplica on the head, Aplica turned to leave, she gave one more hug then ran out, making way for Spes, as soon as he entered he smacked her on the head.."Hey! what was that for?" "For getting yourself into this mess!" he said, but his tone betrayed him, he was no doubt trying to hold back tears..."Hey, better me then Aplica" Spes looked down.."Just try and stay alive" "oh alright" Kelena said then hugged her brother. He left the same way as Aplica and then Felo walked up...he looked at Kelena then burst into tears..."My sister, my dear sister..why?" Kelena looked at him and hugged him. "I will try and get back, i promise you that!" Felo looked up then shook his head.. "If you get killed, i will kill you" Kelena chuckled. She hugged bher brother good bye, finally her mother stepped up "Thanks.." she said..Kelena knew what she was talking about, for volunteering for Aplica, her mother knew that Kelena had a better chance...still it didnt stop her from crying...after her mother left Kelena waited, no one else came...she knew penny would likely be crying her eyes out, first her brother now her friend..she felt sorry for her...She got p onto the train and left

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Any mistakes? Please let me know ^^<strong>

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**


End file.
